


Diverging Timelines

by ShadowoftheLamp



Series: Blank Space AU [5]
Category: Jack Blank Adventures - Matt Myklusch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-04
Updated: 2015-11-04
Packaged: 2018-04-29 20:55:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5142158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowoftheLamp/pseuds/ShadowoftheLamp
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blank and Jack talk about his timeline.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Diverging Timelines

“Can I ask you something?” Blank tensed at Jack’s question.  
“Depends.”

“Did you go to the School of Thought?” Jack asked. Blank twirled his pencil between his fingers, taking a moment.  
“No. Just normal school. Or as normal as it gets here.”

“Wait, why not?” Blank sighed.

“Only about five kids get in a year, and that’s if everyone sponsors one. I was a kid in the foster program with, granted, unusual powers, but they were nothing phenomenal.”

“Foster program?” Jack blinked.

“Yeah, for kids who lost both parents in super fights or whatever. Sometimes particularly nasty villains get their kids taken away, so they can be monitored. You came with one of the Emissaries, right?”

“Yeah, Jazen.”

“Well, usually after nobody claims a kid from the outside world-and there weren’t many anyways- there was a foster care program. It was fine, had a loving ‘dad’ and everything. His name was…” Blank’s eyes drifted up as he thought. “Scorcher, I think? Super heat. He was great with barbecues.”

“Oh.” It was weird to think, that Blank had had a decent childhood while he had been stuck at Saint Barnaby’s. Still considering how their paths had split… he wouldn’t trade lives for anything.

“So what’s it like?” Blank interrupted his thoughts.

“What’s what like?”

“The School of Thought. I know it’s training, but it must have changed since my time. I saw them training in Seasonstill park once, but that was it.”

“Oh! Well, different teachers have different methods. Usually, we’re encouraged to not just rely on our powers, but on teamwork and creative problem solving. We’re helped with developing our powers and technique, though.” Blank was smiling now.

“Must be nice.”

“Yeah, it-” It hit Jack like a bolt of lightning. “You should come!”

“What?”

“You live in Cognito with us, right? I bet Stendeval wouldn’t mind sponsoring you, and it’ll really help getting used to people while still using your powers!”

“I dunno-”

“Look, I’ll ask, okay? If he says no, no big deal, but we should at least try. Okay?” He held up his fist, and Blank stared at it for a moment before gently bumping it with his own.

“Okay.”


End file.
